


puppy kisses (and a little bit more than that)

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Big Puppy Mingi, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pet Names, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: mingi is having a hard time relieving himself without hwanwoong, but luckily his boyfriend knows just what to do to help puppy mingi let go of all that cum for him uwualternate title: yummy cummies :P
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	puppy kisses (and a little bit more than that)

**Author's Note:**

> so...puppy mingi agenda? yes.
> 
> this is very unbeta'd. so sorry D;

The look on Mingi’s face when Hwanwoong walked in the room is nothing less than a kicked puppy. He looks absolutely devastated, and it pained Hwanwoong to see him in such a state. “Mingi, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, closing the door behind him before nearly throwing himself into Mingi’s arms. The sweet warm embrace made him mewl at the pleasant feeling; having such a large boyfriend had it’s perfect. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I feel better now.” Mingi sighed, slowly sinking down to sit on the edge of his bed and taking Hwanwoong with him. The smaller boy sat comfortably in his lap. Legs on either side of Mingi’s hips. “I missed you.”

“Mingi.” Hwanwoong nuzzled into Mingi’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to Mingi’s rapid heartbeat. “Did something happen?”

Mingi just sighed more pitifully. “Woongie.” He started, dipping his nose into the curve of Hwanwoong’s neck and inhaling deeply. “I...I can’t cum without you.” The comment nearly made Hwanwoong choke on air. “I tried touching myself but...I c-can’t do it. It’s not the same without you...I wanted you  _ so badly.” _

Hwanwoong tilted his head, letting Mingi scent him as much as he wanted. “Oh, baby...I’m so sorry.” He cooed, lovingly stroking his back and shoulders as far as he could reach. “I wanted you too...my fingers don’t quite compare to you, baby.” He added with a small giggle as Mingi kissed along his bare skin. “You want me to help you now, Mingi? You want me to take care of you, puppy?”

“ _ Yes, please,” _ Mingi begged, holding even tighter as if Hwanwoong would fade away if he didn’t hold onto the other boy tight enough. “P-please…” The cute nickname only made Mingi weaker. He could not resist Hwanwoong’s charms, and he did not want to resist them either. 

“Okay, puppy.” Hwanwoong giggled, reaching up to cup Mingi’s cheeks in his hands before kissing him softly. “I love you, baby.” He mewled between kisses, arching his back as he felt Mingi’s hands slide under his shirt, running along his back. 

“I love Woongie too.” Mingi said, eyes shining with the faintest hint of tears. He was a sensitive boy, and Hwanwoong was good at babying him and making him feel thousands of times better. 

Now that Mingi was well-kissed and cuddled, Hwanwoong slipped out of his grasp onto the floor. He got on his knees, but still stayed between Mingi’s legs. “Puppy wants to cum?” He asked sweetly, running fingers over Mingi’s thighs. The younger boy whined and nodded, spreading his legs even wider. “Poor baby…” He mewled, running a flat palm across Mingi’s cock through his shorts, squeezing his balls gently. “Is all of your cum trapped in here baby?”

“Y-yes...so much is stuck…” Mingi said, easily playing into Hwanwoong’s hands, quite literally. It was true though, that he was having a hard time releasing without Hwanwoong around. Something about the older boy’s touch made him so weak that going without it made Mingi so lost. “It hurts…” He whimpered, bottom lip quivering.

“Oh no, baby.” Hwanwoong sighed, stroking his cock through the fabric slowly. “Don’t worry Mingi, I’m going to make sure you’re completely empty when I’m done.” He smiled and nuzzled Mingi’s thigh while looking up at him playfully. “I want you to fill my tummy up instead.”

Mingi shivered at the suggestion and nodded his head eagerly. He really was just a big puppy, completely loyal to Hwanwoong. “I want to fill you.” He begged, the thought of having those sweet pink lips making his head dizzy. “Can you take all of it? I have so much for you…”

“Of course baby.” Hwanwoong smiled. “I’m really hungry.” He teased, but he decided to at least get rid of the only separating his mouth and Mingi’s cock. He tugged at the shorts until they bunched around his ankles, gently lifting each of Mingi’s feet to rid him of them. “Wow, puppy is already so hard. Are you excited to finally have me, baby?”

“F-fuck, Woongie, please, I can’t take it.” Hwanwoong could feel the way Mingi’s thighs shivered under his touch. He really was so desperate. “Please milk me…”

Hwanwoong smiled up at him sweetly; he loved Mingi more than words could convey, and he’d do anything to help him feel better because he knew Mingi would do the same for him. “You asked so nicely, baby...how can I say no?” He kept his eyes on Mingi, softly running a hand up Mingi’s thigh, lightly squeezing his balls before gliding up to the base of Mingi’s cock.

And Mingi had quite the large one; it was a miracle Hwanwoong could take all of him, but he was grateful for that talent each day. His lack of gag reflex and the lack of pain whenever Mingi bottomed out in his ass was just a sign that he was made solely for Mingi. That thought alone gave Hwanwoong great pleasure. 

“Don’t cry Mingi.” He cooed, squeezing his cock firmly before stroking up to the tip and settling back down at the base again. “I’m here for you, puppy. Let it all out for me, hmm? Can you be a good pup and do that?” He asked sweetly before bringing the tip of his cock to his lips, kissing and licking along his slit before letting it slip past his lips. Mingi only whimpered helplessly in response.

Hwanwoong was just a bit taken aback as he felt the first spurts of cum hitting the back of his throat; Mingi really hadn’t been joking. Just a few gentle suckles on the tip of his cock had Mingi crying in desperation and cumming much too fast than he would have liked. Despite the initial surprise, Hwanwoong closed his eyes, squeezing Mingi’s balls gently until Mingi recovered from the first of many orgasms that night. When he pulled away, he let Mingi see the mess he made.

“Aw, baby, Mingi baby…” Hwanwoong cooed, licking the sticky cum off of his lips and swallowing every single drop. “You already came for me and you’re still so hard.” He felt his heart squeeze as Mingi curled his torso down to meet Hwanwoong, gently cupping his cheeks and resting his forehead on top of Hwanwoong’s head. The way he was already panting had Hwanwoong so concerned. “It’s okay puppy.” He reassured the taller boy, squeezing his thighs softly. “Did it feel good to finally cum? Is my sweet puppy already feeling better?”

“Y-yes…” Mingi whimpered, running the pads of his thumbs across Hwanwoong’s cheeks softly. “Woongie always makes me feel better...no matter what.” He took a deep breath and exhaled just as heavily. “There’s no one for me other than you…”

Hwanwoong whimpered loudly at that, feeling his own eyes water at the thought. “Oh Mingi...you’re so precious. No one has my heart like you do.” He added with a soft smile. “Can you sit up, puppy? Or do you want to lie down?”

“I can sit…” Mingi offered, straightening his back as he looked down at Hwanwoong with puffy red eyes. Hwanwoong couldn’t resist, standing up just so he could cup Mingi’s face and kiss his eyelids softly, hoping he could will the tears away. 

“Don’t cry, Mingi. I just want you to relax and cum as many times as you want.” Hwanwoong chanced a soft kiss on Mingi’s lips before sinking back down to the floor again. “Can you relax for me puppy?”

“Yes.” Mingi nodded, obedience like second nature, but this time he let one of his hands gently rub at Hwanwoong’s scalp. “I’ll be a good boy for Woongie.”

“ _ Good boy.” _ Hwanwoong echoed, dipping down between his legs to nose at his balls. “You still feel full here baby?” Mingi replied with a gently tug on on Hwanwoong’s hair, which only made the older boy smile. “I want it so bad, baby.” He mewled before taking a ball into his mouth and sucking around it before giving the same treatment to the other. The sweet moans that left Mingi’s lips only made Hwanwoong want to work harder.

Eventually he let Mingi’s balls fall from his mouth, kissing up his thick shaft softly. He busied himself with kissing and sucking along the length, trying to feel where Mingi felt most sensitive today. When Mingi sucked in a sudden sharp breath, Hwanwoong latched his lips around the spot and sucked hard. Mingi cried out, thighs shaking and pulling lightly on Hwanwoong’s hair again. It was a good sign he was on the right track. 

Hwanwoong kept one hand splayed across one of Mingi’s thighs, gently rubbing and caressing the flesh there to soothe Mingi while his other hand creeped along his inner groin until he had both of Mingi’s balls in his hand. He fondled them, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing ever so softly as he sucked along the side of Mingi’s cock. Though it took a bit more work than the first, Mingi was already warning Hwanwoong with a loud cry of his name.

Before any cum would spill, Hwanwoong quickly wrapped his lips around the tip of Mingi’s cock, still fondling his balls with one had as Mingi came again. There was so much more cum this time, quickly coating the roof of Hwanwoong’s throat with the sticky liquid. Each time he gently squeezed Mingi’s balls, another bit of Mingi’s cum would dribble from the tip. Hwanwoong let his tongue sweep over Mingi each time, making sure he took absolutely anything.

“Woongie... _ Woongie… _ ” Mingi whined, his cock oversensitive from cumming twice already, but Hwanwoong was eager to make sure Mingi let everything go. “Am I filling Woongie’s tummy?”

Then Hwanwoong finally pulled away from Mingi’s cock with a slick pop, humming as he let the cum pool along his tongue. He tilted his head up, lashes fluttering as he opened his mouth for Mingi to see his handiwork. Mingi moaned at the sight, petting Hwanwoong. 

“It’s so much...Woongie is going to drink it all?” Mingi’s voice cracked, and it was so endearing how amazed he was at how Hwanwoong could take all of him so well. Hwanwoong closed his mouth then, swallowing the thick cum before showing a clean tongue to Mingi again. Mingi whimpered. “My cum in Woongie’s tummy. I want to fill it up so much.”

Hwanwoong couldn’t help but giggle. “You still have more cum for me baby?” He teased, giving Mingi’s thigh small kisses. He loved it when Mingi was so obedient, so sweet and cute like this. It made Hwanwoong want to spoil him even more. 

“Yes, I have more for you, Woongie.” Mingi said, bringing one of his hands to his cock and stroking the entirely of his length. Hwanwoong watched in awe; when his small hand stroked Mingi’s monster length, it was a bit difficult to reach every inch with a smooth motion. But Mingi’s larger hand stroked himself with ease despite the length, and it was mesmerizing. “Do you want more?”

“Of course, puppy.” Hwanwoong chuckled; honest Mingi was cute too. Despite how much Hwanwoong showered Mingi in love, it was cute to see that Mingi was still unsure of himself sometimes. “I told you to fill me tummy up. Do you think I would ever say no to you, baby boy?”

Mingi whined at the pet name, stroking his cock even more. His stamina was already incredible, but with Mingi being pent up for so long...it was only a given that he probably would fulfill his promise and make sure Hwanwoong’s stomach was filled with his seed. 

“Look at your thick cock, baby.” Hwanwoong moaned, both of his hands kneading Mingi’s inner thighs. “So hard and slick...I can’t wait to have that in my mouth.” He teased, licking his lips.

“Woongie.” Mingi cried, stroking his cock faster. 

“Do you want that? You want me to take your cock in my mouth?” Even Hwanwoong couldn’t deny that having such a monster fill his throat was such a turn on. His own cock was already hard...he wondered if just sucking on Mingi’s cock would send him over the edge. “But your cock is too big, puppy. It would have to go deep into my throat.”

Mingi growled at that, his hand slowly losing control and growing more erratic as his next orgasm neared. His face was so flushed, sweat beading on his forehead. 

“If you cum with your cock stretching my throat, I won’t be able to taste it.” Hwanwoong pouted, watching Mingi carefully so he knew when to sink his lips around the girth to swallow his third load that evening. “But if you promise to let me taste your cum later...I think I’d like having your cock so deep.”

That was the last straw for Mingi. A garbled version of Hwanwoong’s name fell from his lips once more, and Hwanwoong was quick enough to wrap his lips around Mingi’s red, swollen tip and close his eyes as Mingi came inside him again. 

Hwanwoong was starting to get addicted to the feeling of Mingi’s cum hitting his throat. The sticky saltiness was almost overwhelming, and the way it oozed down his throat even more so. Knowing that Mingi was quite literally filling him up made him shiver, skin heating up. And to know that his reward came just by dirty talking Mingi? He was about to lose it.

“Woongie.” Mingi called out desperately, reaching his arms out for the smaller boy. Hwanwoong obliged, crawling onto the bed and snuggling in by his side. “W-want to touch…”

“You want to touch me?” Hwanwoong asked, cheeks growing warm as Mingi stared at him like he was a full course meal. “Where do you want to touch me baby?”

Mingi swallowed a whine in the back of his throat. “Your cock.” He said simply. “Want Woongie to cum.”

Hwanwoong exhaled sharply. “Aw, puppy wants to give me a reward? Am I a good boy for you, Mingi?”

“Yes, yes.” Mingi nodded eagerly. “Woongie is...definitely a good boy. So good...so cute...so beautiful, so sexy, so—”

“ _ Baby. _ ” Hwanwoong whined, the compliments going straight to his groin. “Your praise is too much.” But he would not deny giving Mingi what he wanted; Mingi was a spoiled puppy after all. So he shimmied out of his sweatpants, a bit embarrassed that he was already so hard. “Do you really want to touch me, baby?”

_ “Please,”  _ Mingi begged like his life depended on it. Hwanwoong was pressed so warmly against his side, and Mingi just wanted to run his hands over where he could touch. But he wasn’t given permission to touch, and his hands shook, trying to fight his own desperate urges. “Please, Woongie? I’ll be a good boy...can I touch you please? I want to make Woongie cum...want to make you feel good.”

Hwanwoong shuddered, biting back a moan before sliding off his underwear to leave his lower half completely bare. Mingi’s promises were making him desperate for his touch; only Mingi could make him feel that way. “Good boy, Mingi.” Hwanwoong praised, voice deeper as he crawled up closer to nuzzle his nose into Mingi’s neck.

He let his leg drape over Mingi’s hips, his own cock laying on Mingi’s stomach. With having his temptation so close yet still not being able to touch, Mingi cried out in need. Hwanwoong didn’t want to make Mingi wait too much longer...but he needed to relax since he knew Mingi was going to make him come undone so very quickly.

“You want to touch me, puppy?” Hwanwoong whispered by his ear, kissing Mingi’s neck softly. Mingi whispered soft “yes”s back. “Are you going to make me cum?” Even though Hwanwoong was the one who was about to receive Mingi’s touches, he could peek down and see just how his words were making Mingi hard again. “You were so patient to wait for me, good boy.” Hwanwoong closed his eyes, inhaling Mingi’s sweet scent. “Please touch me, Mingi.”

After finally getting the permission to touch he’s been dying for, Mingi let out a small growl of pleasure. One hand slid to the back of Hwanwoong’s neck, holding the smaller boy against him so he couldn’t go anywhere. Plus, he realized in this position, he would get to hear every little sound that left Hwanwoong’s lips. Then his right hand reached over to caress Hwanwoong’s bare hip, loving the way his skin felt underneath his touch.

“Baby you’re so cute.” Hwanwoong mewled as Mingi just caressed him gently. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes.” Mingi replied back instantly, smoothing his large hand from just above Hwanwoong’s knee to his side. He was hyper-focused on every reaction Hwanwoong gave him. “I love Woongie.”

Hwanwoong muffled a small laugh against Mingi’s skin. “I love you too, baby.”

Then Mingi’s hand slid between the older boy’s legs, palming over Hwanwoong’s cock as it rested on Mingi’s tummy. Hwanwoong wasn’t very small, but Mingi’s large hands could nearly encompass his length in a single grasp. The sweet motion pulled soft whimpers from Hwanwoong, slightly shivering from the touch. Mingi was gentle in everything that he did, and touching Hwanwoong was no exception. He took time and care into making sure his boyfriend felt good, and he was sure to let Hwanwoong know that through his touches.

“Puppy feels so good.” Hwanwoong mewled, heart racing as Mingi rad the pad of his thumb over his slit with every stroke. “Puppy is doing so well.”

Mingi whined at the praise even though he was the one on the giving end. “Do you want more? Do you want me to touch you faster?”

“Y-yes. Touch me more, puppy.” Hwanwoong felt he was on the verge of  _ begging _ now. He opened his mouth to say something more but Mingi’s hand tightened around his shaft and tugged hard. “A-ah,  _ yes puppy, _ a-again…” Now he was begging, shivering as his hips began to shake with the more intense sensations. “M-mingi, good puppy...o-oh yes puppy...f-feels so good…”

Now that Hwanwoong was practically crying against his ear, Mingi himself felt hot as his own cock twitched between his legs. He repeated the motions again and again, not forgetting to rub Hwanwoong’s slit before going back to stroking him again. His hand was wet now, precum dribbling from his boyfriend’s cock. “Woongie sounds so pretty. I like it when you make those sounds.” 

“Puppy likes it?” Hwanwoong asked between heavy pants, and he turned his head up slightly to gently suck on Mingi’s ear lobe. “Mingi, baby, my big pretty puppy...you make me feel so good.” He whined even louder, not bothering to muffle his moans as Mingi quickened the pace of his strokes. “You’re gonna make me cum, puppy.” He whined, hips shaking and lightly thrusting into Mingi’s hand.

This delighted Mingi. “Woongie is gonna cum?” He growled softly, an overwhelming pleasure washing over him knowing that he could make his beautiful Hwanwoong cum like this. “P-please, cum?” Mingi whined. “Want to see it, want to hear it…”

Hwanwoong moaned openly right into Mingi’s ear, not being able to form words anymore. He just helplessly whimpered, chanting Mingi’s name over and over again and Mingi’s big hand tugged so deliciously on his cock that his head was spinning. He grabbed onto Mingi tight, clinging so he wouldn’t separate from Mingi when he came. “M-mingi…” Hwanwoong cried as the younger boy repeatedly rubbed over his slit. “Y-yes,  _ yes _ , gonna cum…” He managed to say between high-pitched moans. “Mingi, baby, puppy, Mingi!” He whined, the sensation of his sensitive tip being rubbed by Mingi’s finger proving too much.

His entire body reacted to his orgasm; Hwanwoong nearly choked on his own moans as he came all over Mingi’s hand and stomach. Hwanwoong writhed in delight, nails digging into Mingi’s skin. And just as Hwanwoong was intent on milking Mingi dry before, Mingi did the same. Though his ministrations were slowed, Mingi still stroked his boyfriend through his orgasm, gently coaxing more cum out of him.

“M-mingi…” Hwanwoong cried out desperately. He could not stop while Mingi continued to touch his sensitive cock, watching with rapt attention. Mingi soaked in the sight before him, panting heavy on his own. He eventually stilled his hand, still holding Hwanwoong’s cock gently, and lightly rubbed at the slit. Even more cum dribbled out, making Hwanwoong cry out Mingi’s name softly. “P-puppy...oh...d-don’t let go yet…” And Mingi had no desire to disobey. He kept a light hold of Hwanwoong’ keeping him warm as the older boy came down from his high.

After some time, fighting through heavy exhales and light shakes of his own body, Hwanwoong finally lifted his head to look at Mingi. He smiled, drool coating his pink lips and dripping lightly down his chin. Mingi found the sight to be nothing short of ethereal. “W-woongie.”

“Thank you puppy.” Hwanwoong leaned down and kissed Mingi, lazily parting Mingi’s lips with his tongue as a gift for making him feel good. “I love you.” He said between their lips, pecking him over and over, giggling each time Mingi stared up at him with sparkling eyes. 

Mingi whined. “I love you too.” He brought his cum-covered hand and licked his fingers. “Wow, Woongie tastes really sweet.” This made Hwanwoong’s cheeks grow warm. “Can I keep cleaning up?”

Hwanwoong felt endeared by the sight. “Sure, puppy.” He giggled again. “We match. I have your cum in my tummy...and now you have mine.” 

“Woongie!” Mingi cried out and eagerly scooped the cum from his stomach onto his fingers, heart racing. “I will clean it all.” He mewled, lapping at his fingers exactly like a puppy would, which made Hwanwoong giggle and watch, face glowing in delight. 

“Baby, you’re so cute.” He sighed, watching as Mingi did not waste a single drop, but he was distracted momentarily as he realized Mingi’s cock was hard and flushed, still up for more fun. “Aw puppy…” He smiled and ran a hand along Mingi’s thigh. “Did you get hard after playing with me?”

Mingi paused his licking to peek down at himself and then back at Hwanwoong. “A-ah...yes I did.” He frowned a little, eyes slightly glassy. “Am I a...bad boy?”

Hwanwoong’s heart clenched. “No! Not at all baby.” He squeezed Mingi’s bare thigh softly. “No, I think it’s cute that you got excited while making  _ me _ feel good.” He leaned down to kiss the flesh where Mingi’s hip met his thigh, making the younger boy whine at the feeling. “Don’t worry, I want to take care of my puppy.”

After he had cleaned up Hwanwoong’s cum on his chest and stomach, Mingi sat up, bottom lip quivering as he looked at the other boy. “M-more? For me?”

“Yes, baby, just for you.” Hwanwoong leaned up and kissed Mingi one more time. “And this…” he leaned down to kiss the tip of Ming’s cock softly, “is all mine.” He felt a tad possessive over Mingi; this tall, sweet as sugar puppy, was all his. He felt pride in knowing that Mingi was meant just for him, and he was reminded of it every day. And he too would remind Mingi that his own heart and soul belonged to Mingi too. “Is there more cum in here for me?” He asked, looking up at Mingi, batting his eyelashes softly.

Mingi choked on air. “Y-yes...just e-enough to fill Woongie’s tummy.” He fisted the sheets as Hwanwoong settled down next to him, draping his body over Mingi’s hip and holding onto his torso. 

“Good.” Hwanwoong kissed down Mingi’s shaft all the way down to his balls. “I want everything from here.” Mingi cursed softly under his breath. “Is puppy going to give it to me?”

“Y-yes…” He whimpered, allowing his hand to play with Hwanwoong’s hair again while he still tightly bunched the sheets in his other fist. “Everything belongs to Woongie.”

Hwanwoong giggled as he kissed his way back to the tip of Mingi’s cock. “Good boy.” He praised before, without warning, relaxing the back of his throat and taking Mingi’s length all the way until there was no more cock left to fill his throat. Mingi cried out in surprise, hips stuttering upwards, pushing his cock even deeper before he settled back on the bed again.

“Woongie, Woongie,” Mingi chanted helplessly. “I-it’s so hot...oh f-fuck…” He cursed again eyes screwing shut tight as Hwanwoong swallowed around him. “A-ah!” Mingi nearly screamed, thighs shaking. Hwanwoong showed him no mercy, running his tongue along his shaft where he could, still hollowing his cheeks for such a tight, hot fit.

Then Hwanwoong dragged his lips up, slowly pulling away just to suckle on the tip of Mingi’s cock. He loved the reactions Mingi gave him, and he only wanted to prolong those cute reactions. Hwanwoong pulled away just to look up at his sweet puppy. “You like my throat, puppy?”

Mingi whimpered, tugging on the older boy’s hair gently. “Y-yes...like it a lot.”

“Hmmm.” Hwanwoong hummed, sticking his tongue out to kitten lick his cock. “You want to push your cock down my throat baby?” Mingi nodded. “Do it, puppy.” He coaxed Mingi with reassuring squeezes on his thighs. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You remember my tapping?”

“Yes.” Mingi nodded. “I know. I won’t forget. T-three times is stop.” He felt proud of himself for remembering. “W-woongie...I want to...so bad.”

Hwanwoong chuckled. “Go as deep as you want, puppy.” He reassured the other with a soft gaze. “Pour your sweet cum right down my throat. Can you do that for me?”

“I can!” Mingi smoothed his hand across Hwanwoong’s cheek, caressing him ever so softly. “So deep you can’t even taste it. Just like you wanted…”

A small groan left Hwanwoong’s lips. “Yes, baby, don’t make me taste it.” He kissed along Mingi’s shaft more, squeezing his hips. “Hold me gently?”

Hwanwoong angled his body to make it easier for Mingi to fuck him. Then, he wrapped his lips around Mingi’s girth, sucking on him softly while Mingi brought both of his hands to cup Hwanwoong’s face. The older boy moaned softly, closing his eyes and loving the way Mingi held him so tenderly. Then, he tapped Mingi’s hips with his fingers, giving him the okay.

As a gentle lover, Mingi always started off slow. Even though he knew Hwanwoong could take the entirety of his length with ease, he still gently moved Hwanwoong’s head all the way down until Hwanwoong’s nose was pressed against his skin. 

“W-wow…” Mingi moaned in amazement, wondering how his thick cock fit in such a tiny boy. It never ceased to amaze him. Hwanwoong echoed with a soft moan. “Woongie...so...so good.”

Then he eased Hwanwoong’s head up just halfway, holding him steady as he experimented a gentle thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth. Hwanwoong hollowed his cheeks then, making Mingi wince and whine. He moved his hips, letting his cock knock against the back of Hwanwoong’s throat over and over again, each drawing a lovely moan from Hwanwoong.

And then suddenly the angle of his cock shifted and he was able to push further, essentially filling Hwanwoong completely with cock. It made them both moan at the sensation. Hwanwoong squeezed tighter, signaling that Mingi was doing so well. “Wanna cum...wanna cum right here.” Mingi moaned, and he began to move a little rougher.

Hwanwoong was losing himself. He felt himself getting dizzy in the best way possible. His nose was filled with Mingi’s scent, his mouth was positively stretched to its limits, and Mingi’s warm hands were still cradling his cheeks like he was the most precious thing in the world. And in Mingi’s thoughts, that was absolutely the case. 

When Mingi began to move a little rougher, snapping his hips up in a delicious pace, Hwanwoong felt like he was on cloud nine. There was something so thrilling about pleasing his boyfriend in such a way, but it strangely sent a pleasant buzz from the tips of his toes to his fingertips. He curled his toes as Mingi kept pressing against his throat, moaning every time he did so.

Mingi was so dangerously close. Hwanwoong kept swallowing his cock without warning, making the warm, wet heat even tighter. There were tears in his eyes from how close he was. “W-woongie...c-cum...g-gonna...fill your tummy. L-like a good puppy.” He huffed between soft whimpers. Hwanwoong moaned around him, another sign for Mingi to follow through.

He brought Hwanwoong’s head down one last time, thrusting up to meet him as he cried out his boyfriend’s name, surely alerting the entire building that he was getting the blowjob of a lifetime. Hwanwoong squeezed Mingi’s thighs tight, feeling the tip of Mingi’s cock reach so far deep past his throat that all he could do was feel thick hot cum pour into him. There was no room to taste Mingi, no room to coat his mouth in the sticky substance. Just like Mingi promised, he emptied himself straight into Hwanwoong’s tummy.

Mingi chanted Hwanwoong’s name, still holding the boy’s head in place. He came even more than before, shaking as Hwanwoong literally milked them. And the other boy kept swallowing and moaning around his cock, coaxing more and more sticky cum into his throat so Mingi was indeed empty.

But after some time, Hwanwoong tapped Mingi’s thigh three times, and Mingi did not hesitate to help the boy off of his cock. Hwanwoong sucked in a heavy, sharp gulp of air, collapsing back into Mingi’s lap.

“Woongie? Is Woongie okay?” Concern was laced in Mingi’s voice as he gently pet Hwanwoong. “Was it too much? Did I hurt...you?”

Hwanwoong couldn’t speak, but he shook his head softly. His throat felt so sticky, and he was swallowing his saliva to get the cum to slide down with ease. His jaw felt sore, but it was totally worth it. Mingi had never fucked his throat so deep before. It was a strange sensation to give Mingi head and yet not being able to feel the stickiness on his tongue.

Mingi laid back against the bed, gently bringing Hwanwoong with him. He held the boy against his chest who nuzzled into his touch almost immediately. Mingi ran his hands along Hwanwoong’s shoulder and back, trying to soothe him as much as he could until Hwanwoong had enough time to recover.

Mingi had started to doze off until he heard Hwanwoong’s soft voice by his ear.

“Thank you, puppy.” Hwanwoong nuzzled against Mingi’s neck, almost purring. “Are you all empty now?”

“Yes.” Mingi winced as his voice cracked, but Hwanwoong didn’t seem to mind. “I filled Woongie’s tummy up.” He ran his hand against Hwanwoong’s back again. “Did I do good?”

Hwanwoong hummed softly. “Puppy did so well...I’m glad I could finally see you again.” He reached behind him for a blanket to cover their bare lower halves. “I really don’t like being away from you, Mingi. I want to be by your side always.”

Mingi felt like he could break down into tears at those words. “Me too.” He echoed, squeezing Hwanwoong even closer. “Can you stay with me this weekend?”

“I can.” Hwanwoong chirped quite happily. “My schedule is free for a few days. Our tour is over...promotions are done...we finally get a break.”

“Good.” Mingi smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Hwanwoong’s head. “My heart hurts every second you’re gone.”

Hwanwoong felt his heart squeeze painfully at those words. “Then let me heal you as much as I can. I promise I won’t leave your side this weekend. For now...I’m all yours.”

Hearing those words, Mingi could finally sleep in peace knowing that when he woke up, Hwanwoong would still be there. The way he fell asleep so quickly made Hwanwoong chuckle and pat his chest softly. 

“Sleep well puppy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
